


coming home

by onibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, No Spoilers, author is in resolute denial, infinity war fix-it, just the reunion scene they deserved., no big spoilers that is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/pseuds/onibi
Summary: God, he looks good.There were probably more than one thousand things on Steve’s mind right now, but that one thought rose to the surface like oil over water. Bucky looks so good.or: a missing scene. steve and bucky get to ACTUALLY reunite in infinity war.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [in a world where you are possible my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695176) by [GreySwans94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySwans94/pseuds/GreySwans94)



> i just saw infinity war and i'm not ok, very angry, very sad, and it's 3 a.m. but i just wrote this so here u go.

God, he looks good.

There were probably more than one thousand things on Steve’s mind right now, but that one thought rose to the surface like oil over water. Bucky looks so good. He thought he’d never live to see that smile again.

As they wait for Shuri to work, his whole body twitches with nervousness and inactivity. What could he do to help? Not much, it seemed. Just wait. He wasn’t very good at waiting, evidently. As Bucky approaches him, his thoughts, previously darting all over the place, settle into a sort of _hum,_ a breath. As though everything else in the world can wait for a moment.

“So, this guy really ain’t messing around, huh?” Bucky says, his small smile betrayed by the sadness and resolution in his eyes.

Steve shrugs. “I don’t know how this is gonna go, Buck. I really don’t.”

Bucky purses his lips and looks off over the green fields of Wakanda, nodding. “Yeah, well. You never really knew much of anything.”

Steve knocks him on the shoulder. Bucky looks back with a grin.

God, that smile. It makes Steve’s eyebrows knit and his stomach twinge with sadness. “God, Bucky. This place has changed you so much already.”

Bucky gives a small shrug. “Guess so. Certainly hasn’t been bad, I’ll tell you that. ‘Til you showed up, of course.”

“I want to hear about it,” Steve says, ignoring Bucky’s tone. “I want you to tell me everything.” He swallows, watching Bucky’s expression turn serious. “I’ve missed you like hell, Buck. Like hell.”

Bucky examines his face for a few moments, and Steve resolutely stares him down, refusing to cast his gaze downward no matter how strong the urge. He takes a breath when Bucky steps toward him, slow, and tentative.

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things out here, y’know,” Bucky says, and his voice is quiet now. A low rumble that makes the hairs on Steve’s arm stand up.

“Things?” Steve replies inelegantly.

“You.” Bucky smiles. “Us.”

Steve finds himself smiling back, which feels crazy, considering. “Us?”

“Yeah. You know, Steve, I think it goes without saying at this point, but if there’s anyone I wanna die next to today, it’s not even a goddamn contest.”

Steve’s smile drops. “Nobody’s dying today, Buck.”

Bucky takes a step closer. “You’re an idiot.”

When Steve doesn’t move, Bucky huffs with laughter. “You’re _my_ idiot.”

He’s so close, so beautiful. Beautiful in any year, any century. And he smells like home. Steve’s almost dizzy, almost drunk with it. Almost delirious. He hasn’t kissed Bucky in such a long time, so long – only once, in this century. Back just before they put Bucky back on ice, and it was like a goodbye. It tasted like ash. Steve was sure Bucky had only done it as some kind of apology.

This time, he closes the space between them, rests his forehead on Bucky’s and frowns when even the smallest point of contact sends his body wanting more. God, he wants to wrap Bucky in a hug and never, ever let go. He almost wants to run, hand in hand, away from it all.

Bucky brings his hand – his new hand, up to cup Steve’s cheek.

“I know you don’t want to admit it,” he says, and it’s so low it’s almost a whisper, quiet. Just for Steve. “But we could die today, either of us. And I wouldn’t mind a proper goodbye.”

Steve clenches his eyes shut. “Well, you ain’t getting one.”

“Damn it, Steve,” Bucky mutters, “Can’t you just let me -”

Steve cuts him off with a kiss. It’s hard, a brutal push forward, and Bucky only flounders for a moment before pushing back with just as much force. Steve wraps his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and groans at the feeling of his lips opening up against his. It feels so good, so good to feel the slide of lips and tongue and the way Bucky bites gently but just hard enough at Steve’s bottom lip. The rub of both their beards together is new. He likes it. He loves it.

Steve pulls back, only for a moment before going in for one more kiss, then two, because he can’t help it, not when Bucky is _here_ and he looks like that and the world is ending. He finally pulls back again and bites at his own bruised bottom lip when he sees Bucky’s face, his red lips and hazy eyes.

“That,” Steve says, “Was hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a writing blog [on tumblr](http://o-nibi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
